The Photo Album
by Forta
Summary: A short oneshot, from the POV of a trainer entering the Cave of Origin for the last time, and finding something they would never have expected...Please R


The Photo Album

---

A short oneshot, which focuses on the hero trainer from Emerald, who finds a way back into the Cave of Origin. The place the ancients last met, before they drifted apart…

---

I unfold my Mach Bike for the last time, carefully pushing the pedals into place. Sootopolis was by far my favourite Hoenn city, as sweet Littleroot was. I miss Goldenrod, to be sure, but I did like it in the water city. It has a history to it. And today, I will finally go inside the Cave of Origin, now that the guard sees fit to allow the Champion to explore the most sacred of places.

He stands to one side, salutes me as I settle myself onto my faithful Bike. Sure, I could run, but I have a feeling I will find something more if I ride. Perhaps Gardevoir's psychic abilities are rubbing off on me. I do not know. I merely equip my Itemfinder and silently ride off into the darkness.

It is quiet here. I dare not make a noise. Crystals glow, set into the stone, palest blue and lightest pink. They are soothing, but I do not look. I merely take it one step at a time, constantly checking for hidden items.

Whilst I am concentrating on the readout from my Itemfinder, I bump into a wall - which crumbles, revealing a Mudslide. The faintest of smiles passes over my face as I back up and climb it, years of practicing paying off as I reach somewhere not even Steven has gone. It is lighter here, and a slight breeze ruffles my hair - there is a way out here. Closing my eyes, I continue my pattern - move forwards, check my Itemfinder, move again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The Itemfinder shakes, alerting me to a hidden item underfoot. Stepping off the Mach Bike, I carefully dig away at the rock below me. It is soft; soon I uncover a strange book. A shiver passes over me as I stare at it, then I pull myself together, take out my Duskull Lantern and have a look at the ancient pages.

It is a photo album. Confused, I flip through the many pictures.

_Three teenagers are pictured. One stands behind the other two, grinning like mad, whilst the other two scowl and generally look like they have better things to do. The grinning male has an untidy mop of blond hair. The other male pictured, with spiky brown hair and dark-coloured eyes, looks as though he is growling. The only female has long, straight black hair that looks to be damp and it staring off at some point in the distance with pale yellow eyes, arms folded._

The pictures are of the same three teenagers, though occasionally a brunette girl and boy, or a blond seven-year-old, or triplets appear with them. Except the one on the last page. This one also has a caption, unlike the others.

I frown and look at it closer, my nose almost touching the page to be sure I am correct in what I am seeing.

_Two of the teenagers appear to be sharing a private moment, their hands gently touching as they stare at each other. The girl, whose face is only just visible, looks sad, whilst the brown-haired boy's expression is hidden. It could be viewed as a parting scene from a cheesy TV show, where the rivals confess their true love to one another before they must part ways._

_The same grinning idiot from the first picture stands to the side of the foreground, only his right half visible. If possible, his grin has stretched._

This would not have been very interesting, had it not been for the caption:

_Well, this is our last night as friends, and in human form - and check out the tell-tale picture of Kyogre and Groudon I managed to get! This one will go down in history, man!_

_-Rayquaza._

Well. There isn't much to say. Silent as ever, I bury the book again, though not without a little note of congratulations to the next person to find Rayquaza's Photo Album.

Turning off my Duskull Lantern, I head towards the exit and emerge outside the cave. As always, Juan is waiting there, wanting to know what has happened, but I cannot tell him. He will not believe me, and I believe it was fate that allowed me to find the book anyways, so if he truly deserves to know he will find a way to go in there himself. That is the point.

Besides, it doesn't matter. Does it? The children in the pictures are no more, replaced by

As I send out Altaria and command him to take me back to Goldenrod City, I think I can see a grinning idiot, waving at me.

---

Please don't flame it. -looks suspiciously at reader-. You can just review it though, and I suppose you can give some constructive critique. Ciao.


End file.
